


Basic Math

by ami_ven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: "Dinner's almost ready."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Basic Math

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "haste makes waste"

“Hey, babe,” said Amy, entering their apartment.

“Hey, babe,” Jake repeated. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Oh? What are we having?”

“We’re having…” Jake pulled open the oven door – and released a wave of smoke.

Amy rushed to open the window. “Jake!”

“I don’t understand… I followed the recipe exactly.”

She picked up the cookbook, frowning. “You’ve only been home thirty minutes, how did you bake this for an hour?”

“An hour at two-fifty is half an hour at five hundred degrees,” said Jake. “That’s just basic math.”

“That is not how ovens work!”

“I see that now. Pizza?”

She smiled. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
